Everlasting
by Rewoop
Summary: She was Great, he said. She was Greater than the others. They had been discarded, she was the only one now. Through her, he would unlock the Great Design. His light would reach even the far corners of the universe. The man smiled as the screams filled the air and as the stars went out one by one.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Send Me to Arkham

**Hey, everyone! This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. Criticism is welcome but no flames, please. But if you can't resist the urge to "Flame on", I'll gladly put out your flame with a cannonball of kindness and water. So unless you don't want to end up soggy and miffed, resist the urge. Thank you and enjoy. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just don't Send Me to Arkham**

"I can assume that you know why you are here…" I stopped rattling the metal handcuffs around my wrists long enough to give the cop standing on the other side of the table an annoyed look.

"Assumptions make 'asses' of 'u and me'," I responded cheekily. The police officer flushed angrily, his face turning the shade of a rotting tomato. That thought made me chuckle, which pissed my interrogation buddy off more.

"Who are you?! And why would you break into the Hall of Justice?!" He slammed his meaty hands into the table. My nose wrinkled when he lifted his hands from the metal surface. There was a clear impression of his hands left behind due to all the oil and grease on the appendages.

"Who am I? I am…." I had to fight off a grin when the officer leaned in closer to me. "I am Bartholomew Niagara. I am 89-year-old baseball coach. I have a wife with about 20 warts on her face and 68 children and we all live in high heel boot. We are way too posh to live in some old shoe. My 12th son hit the baseball too hard and it went flying into the building. I was simply retrieving it."

The officer was most definitely not amused by my ballsy lying skills.

"Kid…stop wasting my time and tell me the truth."

"I just did. I am Bartholomew and I was retrieving my son's baseball."

"Then can you explain this?!" The officer slammed down the object of my desires. I stared at the bright blue lantern, my fingers itched to stretch and snatch up the device. The sapphire light that emanated from it was soothing to my frazzled nerves.

"You tried to steal this along with whatever else you managed to pocket. Now tell me what else you took before I lose my patience and lock you up!"

If this old man hadn't manhandled me all the way from downtown D.C. to this obscure police station, I would be concerned for the man's health. He was completely red and probably about to have a stroke or something. However, he had been mean so I gave no fucks. I gave the man a shit eating grin before I started wiggling against my chair.

It took a couple minutes to dislodge the item from its position in my boot. I scooted back in my chair and carefully balanced the item on the heel of my combat boot. With a flick of my ankle, the item flew up and landed on the steel table. The ball rolled a couple times before stopping in front of the officer. The somewhat dirty baseball sat there mockingly on the table. I let my head fall back and a roaring laugh fell through my lips. The officer screamed in anger before moving to lunge at me from over the table. I quickly lifted up my legs and kicked the table with my heels. The table slammed into the officer's generous gut and knocked him back into the opposing wall.

When the poor sap didn't move for a couple moments,I deduced that the table-wall combo had knocked him out. As I stood up, I realized that my cuff had been snapped neatly away from the table.

"Well that's one less problem but I doubt they'll let me just walk outta here…" I mumbled as looked up at the one-way glass panel opposite from me.

"You are correct in assuming that." I nearly jumped out of my skin as THE Batman spoke up from behind me. The man had some serious ninja skills that was for sure. I gave the superhero a nervous smile. He had been listening in on my interrogation,the emphasis on the word 'assuming' was so intentional. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Batman roused the police officer and ushered him out of the room. As his back was turned, I quickly scooped up the lantern still sitting on the table.

"Why do you need that lantern so bad?"

His question startled me and I tried my best to hide my nerves.

"I don't need it. It's a trophy. I figure that breaking into the Hall of Justice, no matter how much of a sham it is deserved a token of commemoration."

I chuckled nervously as the Bat's cowl dipped into a deeper frown if that was even possible. I probably shouldn't have mentioned the whole sham thing. Curse my big mouth. The Bat opened his mouth, probably about to spit out some questions that would muddle and confuse my adolescent mind. I quickly cut him off and raised my hands in a placating gesture.

"I know you have to arrest me but I have one request." I waited a beat and when the Bat didn't respond I continued. "Please don't send me to Arkham."

As the words passed my lips, the police building burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calculator and The Bat

**New chapter! Woo! I forgot to perform this spiel before but here goes! I own nothing in terms of the Young Justice or DC franchise except for this lovely plot idea. And the story continues!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Calculator and the Bat**

"You know that I love crazy doll, but sometimes you're too crazy..."

My attention left the bag of pretzels in my lap and I looked up at my laptop. The man on the screen was nothing more than a black shadow except for the silver, square glasses on his face. His image sat on a bright scarlet background. I rolled my eyes and popped a pretzel in my mouth.

"I'm not crazy, Calculator. Now the Joker is crazy as in batshit, was never on his rocker, crazy. I'm...just resourceful."

"You call blowing up a police station resourceful?" His computerized voice was dripping with condescension.

"Screw you Computer man." I stuck my middle finger into the video camera. There was an amused snort from the speaker before there was a loud shuffling of papers.

"Ok, Glowbug might as well get this over with. Time to record your injuries from this escapade."

"Injuries?! What injuries? I totally escaped that unscathed." I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. I immediately regretted the action because the gauze wrapped around my chest shifted painfully.

"You do realize that I can see the gauze…" My palm connected with my forehead. I kept forgetting that while I couldn't see Calculator, he could see me.

"Alright alright, I got a gash on my neck and side. I also jammed my ankle up." I looked down at the fat ice pack strapped around my left ankle in distaste.

"Wow. You only got out of this one with three major injuries. Well, aren't you a lucky Glowbug."

"Ass. This is exactly why you have no friends. Cause you're an ass."

"A devilishly handsome ass." I could literally hear him smirking.

"An ass all the same."

"And I do have friends!" Calculator snapped at me as I placed the pretzel bag on the floor. I turned toward the camera and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Besides myself, Calc."

"Um…..well...uh Luthor is my friend!"

"Didn't he try to kill you yesterday?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and immediately hissed in pain. I kept forgetting about the bandages. I was so going to have a wicked scar after the gash finished healing. Yesterday, Calculator had broken into my apartment and hid in my closet. I had managed to shove chocolate ice cream bars into the small space and coax the story out of him. Luthor had changed Calculator's wifi password because Calculator had no new information on Superman. In retaliation, Calculator gave The Riddler Luthor's phone numbers. All of his phone numbers. It was an unspoken rule in the Society, that no one ever gives the Riddler your phone number. Unless you wanted your phone blown up with pointless and annoying riddles. And if you never responded to him, the Riddler tended to get rather violent.

"That's just how we show our affection for each other…."

"By trying to murder each other?"

"Exactly." Calculator sounded so confident in his answer. Well, that wasn't going to last very long.

"So Lexy must really love Superman then."

There was a pregnant pause before I burst into laughter and Calculator choked on his spit. I climbed out of my comfy office chair and stretched my tired muscles.

"Well Calc, this was fun but I'm going to shower and hit the hay." I leaned over and reached for the small camera sitting at the top of the computer.

"You don't have to turn off the camera….." His voice dropped an octave and smoothed into a deeper baritone. I gave the small camera a scathing glare.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Noah. I'd hate it if you found yourself friendless and six feet underground."

With that, I switched off the camera and turned to limp into my bathroom.

* * *

"I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

I ducked under a powerful punch to my head. Sidestepping avoided the kick aimed at my gut. The Bat was a karate master as well as a ninja. He was also persistent as hell. His fist connected with my shoulder in my lapse of concentration. Fighting the Batman, hero of Gotham, is scary on any given day. But the fact that this fight had been going on for at least 25 minutes and he had yet to say a word was beyond unnerving. I threw my hands up to block another strike to the head. Well, this wasn't much of a fight. It was mostly me trying not to die.

"I can tell that you're still mad about the whole police explosion thing but you gotta understand man, I was trying t-"

Of course, I never got to finish what I was saying seeing as Batman knocked me out with a proper uppercut.

* * *

"Fucking fuckity fuck evil ugly arugula. Did anyone get the number on that bus?" I pitifully groaned as I regained consciousness. There was a pulsing pain behind my temples and my entire jaw ached. The distinct humming sound around me helped me determine that I was in a car. I slowly pried my eyes open and turned to the driver's side of the car.

"Fucking Arugula…" I hissed quietly and tried to lean away from the person driving the car.

"Arugula…..?" Batman questioned. His voice was still his standard monotone but I could tell that he was curious.

"Arugula is an evil plant that pretends to be a vegetable. It tastes like evil and dirt." I stated. Batman turned slightly to look at me and gave me the 'how-the-hell-does-that-explain-anything' look. I recognized it because I had seen the look many times before.

"You don't work for the Society." He stated, focusing back on the road.

"Huh, you are a pretty good Detective. Yeah, I'm no Super Villain. I'm more of a gun for hire."

We lapsed back into a tense silence. I needed to get out of this car. And then move across the world and change my name. That could come after I broke out of the Batmobile, however. I'd like to think I was a strong individual but I stood no chance against Batman. No matter how many encouraging pep talks I gave myself. I flicked a small switch on my watch and silently hoped I could be saved. Batman drove steadily towards the edge of the city. The only thing of importance out here was….

"You rotten piece of arugula." I snarled at him and glared at the stone road, lined with broken trees, that lead to the cast-iron gates of Arkham Asylum. A thousand plans ran through my mind and only a couple resulted with me getting out of this situation alive. No! I had to calm down and think about the-

I screeched, much in the likeness of a pterodactyl, as the car lurched to a halt. Batman glared at me from his seat. Oh, so this whole stop suddenly thing wasn't actually planned, good to know. I jumped as the radio flicked on, a dark, rhythmic song floated through the car.

"Judging by the scowl on your face, you're not the one doing this are ya Bats?" I squealed as Bats lunged at me over the console. This was how I was going to die. In a car so cool that you could only talk about it in hushed tones. Well, actually this wasn't such a bad way to perish. When I felt no hands strangling me after a moment, I lowered my arms from around my head and opened my eyes. Batman was being restrained against his seat by his seatbelt. Wait...the car was keeping Bats from killing me. Did this mean that the car was sentient and it saw that I had a pure soul under all my badassness and the car wanted t-

"Don't worry Glowbug, I got ya." A familiar voice crackled over the radio.

Oh, no it was just Calculator.

"Hey, Calc. Man I'm glad to hear you." I grinned even though my friend couldn't see it.

"Yeah, yeah just get out of there before I change my mind." The passenger door clicked open as he spoke.

"You said that you weren't part of the Society," Batman growled at me from his seat.

"I'm not. I just have friends there." I hopped out of the Batmobile and slowly closed the door. I had no intention of pissing Batman off any more by slamming his car doors. A quick surge of power had a halo of blue light floating around of me. With a small mental push, the light twisted and solidified. I swung a leg over the motorbike and floored the accelerator. I refused to stay this close to Arkham. I disappeared into the city, blue light streaming behind me.

"I try to avoid crossing ya Bats, but I couldn't let you lock her up." Calculator apologized as the seatbelt finally released the hero. The tone of Calculator's voice kept the apology from sounding at all genuine.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Noah…." The Bat-glare was rather useless seeing as the computer man couldn't see the Bat.

"You know, she told me the same thing a couple days ago. Anyway, you shouldn't be upset. If anyone should be upset, it should be me."

"And why is that Calculator?"

"Because no matter what I want, she is never going to join the dark side. She was born to walk on your side of the line. It's only a matter of time."


	3. Chapter 3: The Courier

**Ok guys, I can not get chapter 3 right at all. So we're going to try this one more time. A fresh start and from the beginning. Leave me a review below and tell how I'm doing so far. As always, I don't own any part of YJ or the DC franchise. I only claim this plot and my OC, whose name you're finally going to learn! Would you believe me if I told, I just realized that I hadn't given her a name yet? Well, I knew her name but I just haven't told you guys yet. Heh heh...oops?! Anywaaayyysss...the story continues!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Courier**

"No like this. You have to tuck it through here."

"Tuck it where?"

"In here silly."

"This is impossible. And stop laughing at me." I frowned at the small girl sitting across from me on the hospital bed. I then glared down at the failed cat's cradle wrapped around my fingers.

The girl smothered her giggles behind her hands.

"So what do you have for me today, Miss Courier?"

I grinned and detangled my fingers from the string and pulled a package from my backpack.

"Your sis send lots of love, Ameika." I tossed the package at her. " And a lot of candy."

The small girl whooped as she caught the package. Ameika tore off the brown paper with gusto and started munching on candy immediately.

"Thanks, Issa." She said around a mouthful of candy. "You're the best courier I know."

I gave her a skeptical look. "I'm pretty sure I'm only courier you know."

"Details, details. Facts aside, you're the best courier."

"Uh huh… Sweet talk isn't going to work kiddo. We've been over this. I can't courier you out of the country."

"Oh come on Issa! I'm tired of hospitals! I'm tired of radiation! I'm tired of being treated like a monster for being able to to do this!" I watched as Ameika threw her hands into the air and the lights above us flickered on and off.

"AMEIKA! Are you alright?! I'm coming in."

"Issa, you have to-". Ameika turned away from the door only to see an empty room. The curtains fluttered from the wind passing through the open window. A glimmer caught her eye and causing her look down. A completed, glowing blue cat-cradle sat on her bed.

"Ameika. It's time to go. Your Greatness awaits."

Ameika jumped as the cradle shattered and faded away. It had been made from solidified light. Wait did that mean-

She turned to face the smiling man. She didn't trust him but her parents had placed her in his care. She had no choice.

"Yes, Mr Luthor ."

* * *

I was so late. I peeked around a mannequin before crawling from my hiding spot. If I could just sneak in and put my watch back on the hook….

"You're late." I shrieked as an apple whacked me in the head. I looked up to see my boss sitting on the front desk, tinkering with a radio.

"Give me back my snack." She snapped sourly. The apple that hit me had several bites taken out of it. Nice. I lugged the apple back her, which she caught without even looking up. Show off.

"So exactly how late am I, Katz?" I cautiously leaned back against the counter. No need to anger the old coot any further. The old woman was temperamental and sadistic, quite the contrast to the happy floral print clothes she wore.

"Enough for reductions."

"Ah come on Katz! I wasn't that late!" I slammed my hands on the counter frustrated. The little witch didn't even look up. I could barely afford to buy ramen at the cheapest convenience store in town. I didn't want to starve!

"Your definition of late and my definition are very different."

Yup. Was going to totally stare until next month.

"Please, Katz! I really need the money. I'm already in the red this month!"

She finally looked up.

"Why would you be in the red already?"

Katz gave me her infamous soul searching gaze. Thankfully before she could look too hard, my favorite person in the world came home.

"I'm home Katz~!" Ginji crooned before toddling into the room. Katz grunted in acknowledgment but otherwise didn't pay her husband any mind. She was to focused on prying answers from my soul.

"Issa! My girl!" Ginji lit up like a lightbulb when he finally noticed me. He fluttered around and hugged what he could, which wasn't much seeing as he only came up to my kneecaps.

"How are you dear?"

"Not well seeing as how she's already in the red concerning her finances. The month just started." Katz had long forgotten her radio and was now staring me down.

"What? What's going on Issa? You know that you can tell us dear." Ginji's beard dipped down with his frown. I sighed. It seems that I couldn't worm my way out of this one with them both focusing on me.

"You remember the theft at the Hall of Justice and the commotion at the Police Department last week?"

They both nodded, completely focused on me. I sighed again.

"Well….fireworks are a lot more expensive than I thought."

There were about five seconds of silence before both elders exploded.

"YOU STOLE FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE?!" Ginji shouted at me.

"YOU BOUGHT FIREWORKS FROM THE SUPERMARKET DIDN'T YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE BLACK MARKET!" Katz snapped at me, shaking her apple core in my face.

"That's what you're upset about?! Our grandchild is a criminal!" Ginji whirled around to yell at his wife.

"Of course! She never listens to my advice and she isn't our grandchild!"

Before they could continue their shouting, I put my thumb and pointer to my lips and blew like the taxi driver had taught me. They both shut up and turned to glare at me. The glares were for different reasons but they were both intimidating all the same.

"Now before you two have a stroke, let me explain. First, I didn't blow up the police station. I just set off some fireworks off inside. It was enough of a distraction that I could slip out unnoticed. Second, I already took care of the whole 'criminal' thing which is why my face isn't on any wanted posters."

"How did you take care of it?" Ginji crossed his arms over his chest. At this rate, I was going to have to explain the whole story. I took a deep breath and spat out my story.

"I was getting sick. The medicinal herbs Katz were giving me weren't working anymore. I had built up an immunity to them. I started looking around for some alternative. I found it in the meta-gene stabilizer that Lex Luthor created. There was no way he would give such an expensive drug to a nobody like me for free, so I offered him a favor. He asked me to steal some files from the Hall of Justice. I broke in and got the files but I was caught as I was escaping. Thankfully I had a plan B, which just happened to involve fireworks. The most damage I did was singe the eyebrows off of some cop. I stole the files for Luthor and he gave me the meds. The deal was cut and dry between Luthor and I. I'm not a wanted criminal because Batman is rather understanding. Well, he becomes understanding when trying to drag me off to jail doesn't work. Batman wiped my slate clean in exchange for the files I stole. IN conclusion, Luthor asked me to steal the files, which I did. I never broke my deal with him because of the wonderful loophole I found. Luthor asked me to just steal the flies, the Bat asked me to give him the files. I did both and never broke my deals. You both know that I would never work for villains. Or at least I would try to never work for them. He just had what I needed and there were no other options. Well, dying was an option but it wasn't one that I had wanted to take."

I took a long deep breath. Word vomits were dangerous. Going that long without air could not be good for my health.

"Issa." I looked Katz in the eyes. Her eyes twinkled behind her dirty spectacles.

"Yeah?"

"Have I told you how proud I am of you lately?"

"Don't encourage bad behavior, Pinto Bean!" Ginji shouted Katz pet name. The old man paled as the words passed his lips. Judging by the glint in Katz eyes, he was in trouble. And by judging by how my foster grandparents were acting, I was no longer in trouble. Thank goodness.

* * *

The ancient wooden stairs caved perilously under my weight. I really need to start saving up my money so that I could move into a better apartment. I groaned as my apartment door stuck. I had told the landlord a million time that he needed to fix the damn door. A couple of good shoulder rams had the door opening finally. My foot slipped over the threshold and I froze. Oh, I saw how it was….

"Man, today was hard!" I said as I crossed my arms behind my head. I walked down the small foyer that opened up to my kitchen/ living room. I stepped into the room and I let my powers surge. With a burst of light, a gun formed in my hand. The barrel pointing to the middle of the Dark Knight's forehead.

"I believe we had a deal Batman. I give your stuff back, you stay the hell away."

I glared up at the superhero who was giving my construct an unimpressed look.

"I am aware of what I agreed to Issa. My associates were never part of the agreement, though."

My turned away from the Bat and faced the other two heroes in my home. My mood went from annoyed to straight up furious.

"Get out…." I snarled, not looking away from the two punks dressed in green.

"We have something to discuss with you, Issa." Batman completely ignored what I had said. Oooh, wrong move Bat. You never dismiss a woman's anger. My power flared with my temper and my skin lit up.

"Get. OUT. NOW!" I hissed at them. Wisps of light began to flare up at the corners of my eyes. Well, that wasn't a good sign but I was too pissed to care.

"Trust me, I want to leave this dump but Batman wants us to talk to you. So just shut up and sit down kid." The Green Lantern on the right sneered at me from across the room. He was right. The apartment was a dump. The paint was peeling, floorboards rotting, and no amount of Lysol that I sprayed could eliminate the smell of mold. He was completely right but this was still my home. And no arrogant ass of a Lantern was going to come into my home, tell me what to do, or diss the home that I toiled endlessly to purchase.

"Let me rephrase what I said then." My powers flared violently, my eyes illuminated completely. "Get the hell out before I cleave your head off."

The gun in my hand twisted and elongated into a long sword. I dragged the tip against the floor, pleased by the smoke that curled against the tip of the burning sword.

"You want to go brat?!" The Lantern was ready to lunge at me but his companion kept him from fighting.

"We have a deal for you." He said, approaching me slowly. When I didn't lunge forward and decapitate him, he took it as a sign to keep talking.

"You will go peacefully with Hal and I to Oa, where you will train. If you don't I will inform the Blue Corp that you are here."

"That isn't much of a deal." I grumbled. They had efficiently backed me into a corner. I looked over at Batman and if I was a betting girl, then I would bet my life savings(which wasn't much) that he looked pretty smug under that cowl.

"Do I have a choice in a matter." The fight went out of me as well as the blue light around me. Immediately I felt the familiar pain of a migraine. I pulled my pill bottle from my pocket and swallowed two tablets dry. I regarded the adults with tired eyes.

"I'll go, but if you try and turn me into a sidekick, I will remove your kidneys."

* * *

 **FINNALLYYY! I'm sorry everyone. I really struggled with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go but wasn't sure how to get there. Leave me a review below and let me know what you think. Follow and favorite if you like what you're reading. See ya~**


End file.
